Kowai
by Inuyasha86Sanji
Summary: Ino's been attacked and is hiding will Shikamaru find her? R&R One Shot [ShikaIno]


I don't own any of the characters. Kishimoto-sensei does. I know we all want to be like the pros but that'll be not for awhile anyways on with the story.

Kowai

Ino was hiding in a cave she was shaking and scared. She hadn't been this scared in her life. She put her hand towards a wound as she tried to stop the blood. She could see the face of the attacker.

"Shikamaru, Chouji anyone please... Find me!" Ino said in a low whisper. She tried to calm herself. Ino then heard a voice, she shook even more.

"Now now don't hide from me. I'll find you and skin you alive." The voice said. Ino looked around trying to find a way to get out. Footsteps could be heard, Ino panicked, she found a tunnel as she went into it.

"Come out! Come out!" The voice said. Ino closed her eyes.

"Shikamaru..." Ino whispered. The footsteps suddenly stopped.

"What the..." The voice said. Ino slowly opened her eyes.

"What's going on?" Ino thought to herself as she continued to listen.

"I can't let you hurt anyone from my team." Male voice said.

"Shikamaru." Ino thought to herself.

"Ha you think you can stop me on your own?" Male voice said.

"I'll do what I have to do to keep my teammates, friends safe from harm!" Shikamaru said angrily. The male figure tried to get out of Shikamaru's jutsu without much success.

"You're dead once I'm out of this jutsu!" The male figure yelled.

"I don't think so." Shikamaru said. He brought out something and threw it at the figure the figure also did the same action. Before the item hit the person Shikamaru let go of his jutsu as he quickly dodged the items the figure got him as he fell to the ground.

"Ino are you here?" Shikamaru said.

"Mendokuse." Shikamaru thought to himself as he walked a bit. Ino wanted to reply she wanted to go up to him and say I'm here but she couldn't move for some reason.

"Ino!" Shikamaru yelled but no answer. He continued to walk when he caught a familiar smell. He followed the sent to a small tunnel as he looked in it.

"Ino!" Shikamaru said. Ino quickly looked at him tears flowed down from her eyes. She quickly went to Shikamaru and hugged him tears fell onto Shikamaru's vest.

"Ino calm down. You're safe now." Shikamaru said while he stroked her back. Ino buried her face into his shoulder.

"I...I...Thou...ght...He...was going to..." Ino hesitated. Shikamaru continued to stroke her back.

"You don't have to worry about him anymore." Shikamaru said as he gently kissed her forehead. Ino looked up at Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru..." Ino said.

"What is it Ino?" Shikamaru asked.

"Thank you for saving me." Ino said Shikamaru smiled as he kissed the top of her head. Ino blushed, she looked towards the side. Shikamaru put a hand under Ino's chin as he brought her face to look at him.

"You know I'll do everything I can do keep my teammate safe." Shikamaru said. Ino blushed even more.

"Shikamaru..." Ino said. Shikamaru smiled. He leaned closer to Ino as he lowered his head and kissed her. Ino was taken back by the kiss. She then kissed him back as she closed her eyes. All of her fears disappeared. She has nothing to fear. She has someone to help her trough anything. The two stayed like this for a good minute or so. Shikamaru looked at Ino she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"We should get going. I bet Chouji's worried about us." Shikamaru said. Ino nodded her head.

"Hai." Ino said. Shikamaru picked her up as the two walked out of the cave. Ino's face became even redder.

"Shikamaru what..." Ino said but Shikamaru put a finger to her lip.

"Ino don't say another word. I know." Shikamaru said. Ino looked at him. She nodded her head as she placed her head on his shoulder.

"Arigato Shikamaru." Ino said. She closed her eyes Shikamaru smiled as he kissed her forehead. When the two reached the village they were greeted by someone.

"Shikamaru I see you found Ino. Is she okay?" Chouji asked. Shikamaru nodded his head.

"She'll be find all she needs is rest." Shikamaru said.

"The guy what happen to him?" Chouji asked.

"He's still in the cave out cold. I'll get someone to get him." Shikamaru said.

"No I'll get him." Chouji said.

"You sure?" Shikamaru asked. Chouji nodded his head.

"Yeah I'm sure. You take Ino home." Chouji said as he ran to the cave.

"Arigato Chouji." Shikamaru said as Shikamaru took Ino to her home.

The End


End file.
